Grindelwald's Ally
by TedLupin32
Summary: The story of Grindelwald's fellow Dark Wizard Daizo Yamata and his enemy the American auror Mark Yite.
1. Chapter 1

Grindelwald's Ally

Prologue: Dreams

"_A jet of blinding light flew from the wand. The beam of light enveloped the man wearing a black kimono. He seemed to disappear into thin air the men behind him evaporating as well. _

_The beam carved a smoking furrow in the ground between the owner of the wand and his absent enemies. The man collapsed to the ground and bliss unconsciousness."_

Mark Yite woke with a start and wiped at his sweat soaked forehead with the sleeve of his shirt it came away damp. He sat up in his bed and stared at his own reflection in the mirror on his door. It showed a disheveled looking 11-year old American wizard with unruly blond hair. He got up from the bed and got dressed and took his wand from his desk and got ready to go downstairs and have breakfast with his parents and his older brother Tyler.

He made his way through the labyrinth of books and various artifacts to the bathroom then the kitchen where his dad, David Yite, stood making pancakes in muggle fashion on the stove and his mom, Jessica Yite trying to read a textbook on the qualities of Diathora root. An untouched _Wizard News _weekend edition sat on the table atop a teetering stack of textbooks. "Good Morning Mom, Dad. Is Ty up yet?"

"He should be…" His mother mused from behind the textbook.

I peeked into his room and woke him up. I thought." His dad said while groaning at the burnt bottom of a pancake. Mark picked up the newspaper and read the headline emblazoned on the front. Auror Jacob Haley catches Dark Witch Frieda Les Croix! The text explained in exaggerated detail the stand off between the aurors and the Dark mistress.

"Wouldn't that be cool to be an auror right out on the front lines defeating Dark Lords?!!" He exclaimed wistfully. His brother decided to make his appearance at that moment and proceeded to give his little brother a noogie.

"No way you'll ever be an auror, squirt!" His brother said. Mark couldn't help but dream…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: School

Mark stared at the train that was about to take him to Verdino School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a massive green train stationed below Grand Central Terminal in New York all you had to do to get to it was to be a witch or wizard and walk down a "dead end" hallway and if you were magically inclined you would find a door at the end of the hall. Mark found it fascinating that only magical people could find the door, Tyler on the other hand was bored after going to the station twice already to Mark's none.

Mark was dazed as he rolled his suitcase to load it on the bright green locomotive that showed an image of huge green mountains all along the side. He saw many other East Coast children getting ready to head off to learn everything about magic. He could easily tell the first years like him because of their amazement and wonder at the train that he shared. He could also tell the returning students by their casually bored looks and their frantic searches for their friends. The only other student he knew was Tyler's friend Joseph Lee. Who quickly made his way to Tyler and pulled him towards the train. Mark looked nervously up at his mom and dad who were trying to push their way to the train themselves. His dad finally was able to find his way to Mark and ruffled his hair, "Next year you'll have friends like your brother. Don't worry about school it'll be no problem with the Yite brains you got. You'll make us proud either way."

"I hope I can I'm sure class won't be that hard but it's a year by myself." Mark mumbled worriedly.

"It'll go past way too fast Mark and then you'll be home and waiting for next year." Mark mother soon reached them and gave Mark a hug that he was pretty sure crushed his ribs. He then soon made his way to the door to the train and walked up and went to find an empty room. He soon found that the best he would have to settle for was one with just one other student. He came upon a room with a blond haired girl with her nose jammed in a textbook. He sat down across from her and held out his hand. "Mark, the names Mark Yite. Whats your name?"

"Jessica Rayne. Where are you from?" she said after pulling her face from the book and shaking his hand. The book she was reading was one mandatory for the upcoming year.

"North Carolina. My parents are in the spell research unit there. What do your parents do?" Mark asked her while he pulled a different textbook from his own book bag. He opened it to the first page and began to read.

"I live in New York. We own a bookstore, magical bookstore I should say. So, you like books too?"

"Oh, yeah I think we'll be great friends." He said from behind the book.

"Good." She said and went back to her book.


End file.
